The present invention relates to an operation table cover or hood in general, and more specifically to a hood for covering the operation table, made of a hose of thermoplastic foil.
The cover of the type under discussion is made of the hose which has an open end and is usually pulled over the upper plate of the operation table to cover the latter. The upper surface of such a cover is normally provided with a coating made of absorptive non-woven fabric.
The cover has in the region of its open end a fold, the purpose of which resides in that the cloth or non-woven fabric contacts the fold, and the fold is pulled over the supporting flange of the table. With the comparatively long, often 1.20 or up to 2 m long, table cover, the cover, upon being pulled over the operation table should not touch the ground and therefore it is folded whereby the end of the hose, opposite to the fold is to be inserted into the fold so that, during the slipping over, the free end can pulled out from the fold and its contact with the ground in the operation room would be prevented.
In conventional operation table covers, the folds at the open end of the hose have been made by hand which is quite bothersome. Also, the folds made by hand have often various widths. Since upon the formation of the fold by hand the thermoplastic foil can be stretched within the range of its stability the fold is very stiff. Therefore the insertion of the hose end, opposite to that of the fold, into the fold becomes difficult.